


Staying Home Tonight

by Legna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Fingering, M/M, Slight fluff, Top!Niall, dom!Niall, rain kink, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall stays home and fucks his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Home Tonight

There was a plan of going out to the club downtown with a few friends and Niall would have been a "happy camper" to get drunk, dance to the latest music and to flirt with guys here and there. Instead, it's pouring rain; the thunderstorm is as heavy as can be and is truly damping the plan. So tonight, Niall have to stay in with his boyfriend of three years, Harry. Harry's more reserved and quiet, with the desire to read novels of mature taste and to please his lover with finding recipes that would satisfy Niall's stomach. He's like the stay-at-home mom except they don't have kids. Niall goes out and work and bring home the bacon so they can be content living under a roof and with food on the table, being this cute couple.

Niall slowly consumes his corona, watching stand up comedy on the television monitor while Harry reads Rapture on his tablet. Niall's rarely paying attention to the mixed guy telling jokes, complaining about politics. The rain caught his attention and he glances at the large and wide window, almost covering the entire wall, and see continuous droplets pattering downward and swiftly flooding the ground level outside of their studio apartment. His drooping blue eyes gazes at the rain for god knows how long. Somewhere along the line of the next ten minutes, Niall takes note of his cock growing harder and longer. It may be the alcohol or the mesmerizing white noise and view of the rain or the soft brushes of Harry's elbow and leg every few minutes because he never sit still. 

"Babe...baby." Niall didn't have the energy; actually he was lazy to dispose of the empty beer bottle so he drops it on the floor. He can feel Harry giving him a dirty look. Harry likes to keep the apartment clean and the sight of something, anything at all, being on the floor instead of being in the garbage or recycling bin makes him crazy.

"Take that bottle out." Harry commanded, returning to read the Bioshock inspired novel, and ducks lower under the covers in bed.

Niall uses the rest of his energy then, pushing himself out of bed and takes the bottle in the kitchen part of the studio apartment. He mutters "fucking woman" out of irritation and because Harry's OCD is literally cock blocking. Harry heard the remark but doesn't get offended. He admits that he's the woman of the relationship and he doesn't mind.

"Thank you. I love you." Niall turns back around to see a smirk on Harry's face, the tablet still in his huge hands and the comforter covering Harry up like a burrito. 

Niall responds anyway. "I love you too. But I wanna show ya how much I love ya." He pulls off the comforter from the bed, putting them on the floor. Even though the floor is clean, Harry freaks out.

"Are you crazy?! Pick that up!" He places his tablet on the nightstand to his side of the bed, proceeding to fix Niall's mess. It can't be done because Niall is blocking him, standing and challenging against Harry's height. How tall Harry is doesn't mean shit to Niall. Harry could be seven feet tall; and Niall won't be scared to take control and to fuck the guy well, making him his bitch.

"Niall...move and let me-"

Harry's sentence got cut off by Niall pushing him back on the bed. "Shut the fuck up and let me love you." Harry finally understood, lying on his back with his long legs bent up and spreading. Niall can see Harry's hole puckering, teasing by being so small. No matter how many times Niall fuck Harry, that hole stays pretty, small and tight. It's the great dream and utter joy of most gay men who tops.

Niall opens the nightstand drawer, taking out a large pink bottle, Harry's lube. They both have their own. Harry like the pink one and what it does, giving off the tingling sensation with a bit of warming. Niall like to feel it too but Niall enjoys his lube, the blue bottle which give off the cooling sensation. The mix of heat from Harry's hole and the cooling can get Niall off almost quickly and intensely.

It's the turn for the pink bottle since Niall want to show how much he love Harry. Niall takes off his basketball shorts then his briefs and little Niall pops out, raging hard and almost red. It bobs side to side as Niall positions himself between Harry's legs for missionary. He squirts the lube on his dick, rubbing it out to cover his entire shaft then squirts more on the tip. 

"Wanna finger, babe?" Niall breathes out, pointing one of his thick fingers out for example. Harry nods side to side, breathing harder and his abs flexing out of anticipation. He wiggles his hips to comply to his boyfriend. "Just fuck me. Do it slow.." He mumbles, getting impatient. They rarely fuck dry or unprepared so this is a surprise to Niall, the fact that Harry wouldn't mind being fucked unprepped.

"Nah." Niall disagrees, squeezing extra lube on his index finger and middle fingers, sticking in and fingering Harry's hole. He doesn't want to hurt Harry and he never had and will have the intention to. It's the common sense of avoidance of a painful situation for Harry's sake.

He fingers for about a minute, teasing and pushing further to touch that sensitive bump and Harry whimpers, muscles flexing harder and hips moving erratically. "Fuck, Niall...come on. Please." Both his hands fisted the sheets, white appearing on the knuckles and veins growing on Harry's neck.

Harry didn't have to tell Niall twice. He takes his fingers out, wiping the lube on the sheet of the bed. Harry's legs are wider and up in the air as Niall hovers himself on top of the flustered and green eyed man. "I love you...you know that?" 

"I do. I love you too." Harry smiles weakly, dimples slightly showing and his eyes getting heavier in lust and love. Niall slowly enters Harry, going deeper every minute. He's quite of aware of Harry needing adjustment. The size of his cock is to blame; it's not too long, only a mere six inches but it's thick and thick enough to make someone's jaw lock up.

"Oh fuck, fuck! Ohh.." Harry moans, unsure of what to do with his limbs and where to look. His eyes from the sight of Niall's cock invading his ass to the beautiful, angelic and flushed face of Niall and sleepy blue eyes staring into him. He looks back and forth, feeling tingles travel from head to toe. "Move...fuck...fuck me now." Harry starts to fuck back on his boyfriend's cock, feeling the width open him up more.

Niall fucks him a little harder, rocking his hips up and down then in and out, finding ways to hit the bump directly. 

Sweat forms on Niall's neck and forehead, dropping on Harry's face but Harry is enjoying the sex too much to care. When you spend two years being someone's friend, getting to know them then extra three years being in a relationship with them, you wouldn't care for the small disgusting things. He bites his lips, licking the sweat that dripped on his lips and tasting the salt. He pulls in Niall's face to kiss him.

A loud thunder clapped outside and lightning striked only a few miles away, scaring and turning Niall on at the same time. He fucks harder, both of their skins smacking louder and wide welts appearing on Harry's pale butt cheeks; the rest of his body is tanned, strangely. 

Niall suddenly have a brilliant idea and stops fucking into Harry. "Come on, get up babe." He pulls Harry's sluggish body out of bed and pushes him against the closed and cold window. Harry shivers from the low temperature of the window and the obvious breezes in the air. "Wha-what are you doing? I wanna come." Harry drags out the last word, whining like a child who can't get enough of his toy.

"Jump." Niall recommended, pressing his body against Harry's and Harry's back and naked ass is facing the window. It's a high possibility that a neighbor or some stranger walking by, would see two men having sex and Niall was really turned on, almost coming at the thought. Harry jumps, wrapping his legs around Niall's smaller hips. Despite their sizes, they make it work.

It was easy for Niall to get back inside of Harry's hole since it's already open and wet of lubricant. He fucks upward, holding Harry in place and against the window with his hands grasped on Harry's thighs. He glance at the view of his love being fucked with heavy rain pouring behind him and the moonlight lit up in the dark sky. It's a pretty view and so sensual, very sexy. He couldn't handle the scene, coming inside of the puffy hole, huffing out from the orgasm. A stream of white and gooey liquid shoots and leak down from Harry's dick and he screams. 

Harry stays in the positon that he's in, legs still folding on Niall's hips and Niall's holding onto Harry's larger body. Thanks to working out and building muscle strength from Harry's yoga class, Niall could hold Harry a little longer. It seems like eternity for their breathing to become normal and for their hearts to beat slower. Harry looks in the eyes of his boyfriend and notice...

It's something different about this lovemaking; he could tell and whatever it is, he would like to do it again. Unbeknownst to Harry, it's just the beautiful rain.


End file.
